Treason
by TotalBrat4
Summary: Emma's life was perfect. She didnt think anything would change it. But one night changed everything, and nothing will ever be the same. PLEASE R&R!
1. One Night

As I looked across the bed toward Craig, who examined his cards suspiciously, I couldn't tell what he was thinking. By the way his face was set up, confused, thinking way too hard on his own hand, I couldn't tell if he actually had something good, or whether he was bullshitting. Either way, he was taking way to long to decide. He began to take one card out of his hand, but then placed it back in his hand.

"Will you just discard already?" I asked. "Or do something for god's sake!"

Craig looked up from his hand. "Gin, takes a lot of time and patience. In which you have neither."

I glared at him, which only made him laugh. "I have very good patience thank you very much."

Craig only smiled and placed a card down in the pile. I looked at my hand and picked up the card. I realized my face was showing my next move.

"Gin." I said as I sighed in relief, placing my cards on the bed.

Craig's face looked appalled. "No way!"

He reached over and took my cards off his black comforter to examine them. When he finished he placed our cards on the bed, lying on his side, propping his head up with one hand.

"Damn." He mumbled.

I smiled. "You just take to long, to much strategy. You just have to wing it."

Craig shook his head. "Well when you 'wing it' you take to many chances at losing."

"Yeah, but who's won the last three games of gin?" I asked slyly. "Oh that's right, me?"

Craig smiled. "I guess you do have a point."

I shrugged. "I always have a point, what are you talking about?"

Craig took the cards off the bed and began to shuffle them. "Another hand?"

"Craig, it's almost one in the morning." I whined. "I don't think I could stay awake to beat your butt again."

Craig shook his head. "Oh, I'll beat you this time. One more hand."

I got up from his bed and stretched my legs. I could hear the adults downstairs, laughing, listening to the upbeat sound of the Zit Remedy that came out of the stereo, and probably drinking something Joey had concocted.

Craig grinned. "By the way it sounds from down there; I think you'll be here for awhile."

I rolled my eyes. "I think so too."

I lay down on the floor, tucked a pillow under my head, and peered up at Craig's ceiling. "The summer is only beginning."

"You make it sound like its going to be torture." Craig laughed.

"Summer is always boring. Nothing to do but sit in front of the air conditioner all summer."

Craig sat up in his bed. "Is that why you're so boring all the time?"

I glared at him and threw my pillow at him.

"I was kidding Em." Craig said in an apologetic manner.

He lay back down on his bed near the edge to look at me.

"You've changed a lot, do you know that?" Craig stated in almost a whisper.

I looked at him intensely, not in agitation, but in agreement. "I know."

"You can be so free spirited, but then so uptight at the same time." Craig stated sadly.

I nodded. "I can thank you for the free spirited part."

Craig's frown turned upside down at this point. "What can I say; I'm the king of spirit!"

I began to laugh; tears began to form in my eyes. "I bet the cheerleaders would love to have you on the squad!"

Craig began to laugh too. "I wouldn't go that far."

We both continued to laugh hysterically. It seemed like everything had stopped and it was just us as we laughed our hearts out. It seemed like nothing could happen to destroy the life I had. I had the greatest parents, the sweetest best friend anyone could ask for, and the life any girl would want. But everything changed that night and nothing would ever be the same.

**_Okay I know this chapter isn't very long. But the chapters do get longer and hopefully better for you guys. There's alot more that comes from this story so please keep reading! I have about 7 chapters done so, you guys won't have to wait very long like usual when I write! Please R&R!_**


	2. What I've Done

As I looked at the two grave stones that appeared before me, I couldn't take my eyes off them. I had cried two days straight and hadn't slept one bit. My eyes were tried, my whole body felt sick, but numb all at once. I couldn't understand anything anyone said to me. It was all quiet around me, I was hoping I was in some kind of nightmare, but I knew I wasn't. It was all real, but I wasn't ready to accept it. Who would be able to accept their parent's deaths? Especially when it was their fault? I closed my eye, as I remembered _that_ night. Or at least remember what I thought had happened.

I had fallen asleep on Craig's floor, so my parents just left me to sleep in Craig's room. Neither of them were completely tipsy, so they decided to drive home. But on the way home, a drunk driver ran into them. Snake's driver side was hit, which killed him instantly. My Mom's side hit a tree, which also killed her almost instantly.

The cop came to the door the next morning. His hat was off and had a sad expression, death was written all over it. Joey was the first to hear the news, he had to grip the doorframe to keep from falling to the floor. Joey turned to look toward the kitchen where everyone sat at the table, I knew something had happened. Joey gestured for me to walk over to the door. I walked slowly, til I was in front of the cop. When the words of my parents death slipped out of his lips, I didn't grip the door frame, I collapsed onto the floor. Tears went down my cheeks, Joey kneeled down and hugged me.

The thoughts began to play over and over in my head, it wouldn't stop. I blinked rapidly, as I tried my hardest to ignore it all.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, but no sound. I looked toward my shoulder where the hand was placed. Craig was kneeling beside me, his face was stricken, and his muscles seemed stiffened. By the look on his face, I knew he was worried about me. Everyone was for that matter.

"Em?" Craig mouthed to me. No sound reached my ears.

I only looked at him with confusion. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes again. I finally let them fall; I couldn't believe I could still cry. Craig pulled me into his arms; I buried my face into his chest as tears streamed down my face. I could feel his arms around me; one of his hands smoothed the hair on the back of my head. I could almost hear him as he spoke in my ear quietly. I could feel myself hyperventilating in Craig's arms. He began to rub my back gently as I keeled over and began to dry heave. How could I throw up when I hadn't eaten anything?

I wanted out of this nightmare and I never wanted to go back to reality.

I awoke to the sound of rain that fell onto the window. I tried to swallow but my throat felt dry. I looked slowly around the darkened room, the only light being the moon that showed through the rainy sky. I looked toward the floor at Craig, who was curled into a ball under a sheet. I studied his face, so peaceful. I sat up in his bed, light came from under his door. I slowly got up from his bed. I stumbled a bit as I made my way toward the door. I opened the door and squeezed my way through the crack I made.

I walked slowly to the stairs but stopped when I could hear Joey and Caitlin in the living room.

"What are we going to do?" Joey asked Caitlin softly. "We don't have enough room in this house for the five of us."

I sat down on the steps as I tried to listen more closely.

"We could add on. Emma can't share a room with Craig til college." Caitlin stated.

"I can barely afford this house Caitlin." Joey said apprehensively.

I wondered how much I'd actually missed these past few days.

They were quiet for a moment. I could hear Joey's feet as he began to pace.

"We'll figure something out Joe." Caitlin reassured.

When it seemed like the conversation was going no where, I decided to walk down the rest of the stairs. When Joey saw me he stopped pacing almost instantly.

"Em, do you need something?" Joey asked concerned.

Caitlin turned around and looked at me and smiled. I looked at Joey and shook my head.

"I just need some water." I stated hoarsely.

I walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a glass from the cupboard. I turned on the faucet and then took a drink. The water felt cool against my dry throat, it felt nice. I watched as Joey and Caitlin began to look flustered, Joey had his hand to his chin while Caitlin had her head propped up on one of her hands. I finished my glass and placed it in the sink, along with the other dirty dishes. I began to walk toward the stairs but stopped and turned around to look at Joey.

"You know." I began to say.

Joey looked up and Caitlin turned around again.

"I could share a room with Angela." I stated. "Or something?"

Joey nodded. "I'll put that down on the list of possibilities."

I nodded. "I just thought I'd give my opinion."

I turned once more and went back up the stairs to Craig's room, where I fell back into rem sleep.

**_R&R PLEASE!_**


	3. Sooner Or Later

**_Okay everyone. Jack was never born in the fan fiction. I found it a bit easier to not have him as a character. Spike was never pregnant with Jack. This would probably take place between Seaon 4 and Season 5. I'm sorry if that doesn't make sense but it's the best I got. Emma just got out of her sophomore year, so she'll be a junior in the fall. Please correct me if I'm wrong with the grade matching the season. _**

Wednesday morning, I thought as I collected a few dollar bills off an empty booth in the corner of the Dot. I shoved the bills in my back pocket and turned to walk toward the counter. Wednesdays were always slow through out the day. I sat down on a vinyl stool by the counter and spun around on it a few times. Spinner looked at me suspiciously.

"You know, the boss said you didn't have to come in today." Spinner stated as he dried a glass with a dish towel.

"I know." I said as I stopped the stool to look at him. "But I have to come back to reality sometime, why not now?"

Spinner placed the glass on a shelf, and then flung the towel toward the sink. "Em, death is a hard thing to go through--."

"Yeah and how would you know about that Spin? Have you ever actually had people close to you die?" I asked displeased.

He looked away from me, but when he looked back toward me to say his answer, I intervened.

"I didn't think so." I whispered. "When it has happened to you, let me know. Then we'll talk."

The door opened, a business man came in and walked to the counter.

"One coffee to go." He said as his cell phone rang in his pocket.

I snickered at Spin and then walked away. As I began to clean off the booth, I felt holes being burned into my back as Spin glared viscously at me. I knew what I had said was rude, but it seemed like no one would understand, why should anyone even try unless they know what I'm going through? Right?

When I arrived at Joey's later that night, it seemed quiet. Joey looked at the mail that was placed at the kitchen counter and Angela was coloring in a book across from Joey. I closed the door and walked into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

"I think we've solved our limited space crisis." Joey stated as he looked at another bill.

I turned to look at him so he would continue.

"Craig volunteered to give up his room." Joey stated nonchalantly as he looked up to see my facial expression.

I felt my mouth drop. "I can't take his room, I won't."

"He volunteered to transform the garage into a room for him to stay in." Joey stated as he placed the bill on the counter to give him my full attention.

"Joey. You're trusting Craig with this? I mean, he's a guy, don't you think he'll sneak in a girl or something?" I asked sullenly. "You have to be going mad!"

Joey laughed slightly. "Em, he's a teenage boy. Plus it wouldn't be any different if he snuck in a girl through his upstairs window."

I put my arms across my chest and looked away from him. Joey was going crazy! Did he not remember all the shit Craig had done in the past? Joey sighed and looked down at the floor for a moment.

"How about this." Joey began. "You move into the garage, have your own personal space. Would that make things better for you?"

I looked at Joey with surprise. I hadn't expected that, I mean of course I didn't want Craig to give up his room for me, but my own personal space? Was it what I needed?

"That could work." I stated softly. "Don't worry I wouldn't sneak guys in of course!"

"I trust you on that." Joey said with a laugh.

It was quiet for a moment before I spoke up.

"Joey, I didn't mean to make everything so hard for you." I said wistfully.

Joey looked at me with a saddened expression. "Don't be Emma. It's not your fault."

"But what if it is? Do you think things would have been different if I would have been in the car? What if I would have spared just a few minutes, they wouldn't be dead, and you wouldn't be going through all this just to take me in." I stated as tears began to well up in my eyes.

Joey shook his head slowly as he walked toward me. He pulled me into a tight hug as tears went down my cheeks.

"I'm just grateful you weren't in the car Emma. It would have been even harder if we lost you too." Joey soothed. "None of this was your fault, don't ever think it was. Okay?"

I nodded into his chest as I tried to take in his words. But I couldn't help but not believe them.

"How about you go get some sleep?" Joey questioned as he patted my back.

"I could probably use a bit more sleep." I stated, my tears began to cease.

I pulled away from Joey and wiped my cheeks with the back of my hands.

"I'll call the Dot tomorrow morning, if you want?" Joey asked.

I shook my head. "No, I actually want to go to work. Not because I have to, but I need to. I was kind of mean to Spinner today."

Joey nodded. "I'm glad you're doing your best to get back on track."

I half grinned. It seemed like it was the first time I had actually attempted to smile, but it didn't last very long. "I'm trying."

I turned and walked toward the stairs slowly.

"We'll move you in tomorrow if you want. We can go get your stuff after dinner."

I half turned and nodded slowly. I hadn't thought about that, going back to my home and getting my things. But I couldn't call it home anymore now could I?


	4. Apologies

When I walked into work the next morning, Spin wouldn't look at me. I looked around the Dot and saw that no customers were around. I decided that it was my only chance. I walked swiftly over to the counter where Spin sat as he filled up ketchup bottles.

"Hey." I said as cheerfully as I could.

Spin nodded as he screwed on a top to one of the bottles.

"Listen." I began. "About yesterday--."

"Forget about it. It's no big deal." Spinner said nonchalantly as he screwed on the rest of the bottles with their caps.

He got up from his seat, placed all the ketchup bottles on a tray and began to place them at the tables. I followed him around the room.

"No it's not Spin. You are nothing but a good friend to me." I said quickly. "And it wasn't right. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. You were only trying to be--."

Spinner stopped in his tracks, which made me almost run into him, and turned around to look at me.

"Nice? Thoughtful? Caring?" He asked with a bit of anger.

"I was going to say sympathetic, but those work good too." I stated.

He rolled his eyes and turned back around and continued to place the bottles at the table.

"Spin I'm sorry okay?" I said apologetically. "I've just been in bad shape and I took it out on you and I really shouldn't have."

Spinner stopped again, this time I bumped into him. He turned around slowly, his face now inches from mine.

"I get that okay? But you can't just be a bitch to everyone because of what happened." Spin stated.

"I know. And I'm sorry. Please believe me?" I pleaded.

We stood there in silence for a moment and looked at each other. Spin nodded.

"I forgive you." Spin said in a whisper. "But don't think you're going to get out of this so easily next time."

I grinned at him. "Next time?"

Later On.

I stood by the door of the garage as Joey and Craig finished putting my bed up in the far corner of the room. It was the last piece of furniture to go in. Now only clothes needed to be put in their places in my dresser and knick knacks had to be placed where they should be.

"I still think I should have gotten the garage." Craig stated for the hundredth time.

I rolled my eyes at him and continued to look around my new space. I had a feeling that this felt right. Joey hit Craig in the arm and then looked at me.

"Ready to go get the rest of your stuff?" Joey asked hesitantly.

I looked at him and nodded slowly. I hadn't left with them before to get my furniture; I had almost had a panic attack when we were about to leave. I didn't think I was ready to go back to my old home. But I knew I had to. The house would be put up for sale soon. My home that I had been in for as long as I could remember would be getting sold to a new buyer. Something inside me was yelling at me to go, it would probably be the last time I would see the inside of my house.

As Joey drove to my house, my legs were against my chest. I hugged them tightly. We came upon my house. It was lifeless and empty, like me. We got out of the car and started up the walk. Joey unlocked the door while I stood a few feet back. Joey had come up with the conclusion to have me take the things I wanted and then everything else would be put up for auction. Joey and Craig went into the house, with me following slowly behind.

My heart fell as soon as I took one step into the house. Nausea swept through me instantly. My legs began to feel like jelly, I grabbed the stair post to keep my balance.

Craig looked at me with worry. I nodded as if to reassure, but he knew I was lying. I slowly walked up the stairs, making sure each foot stepped on a stair. When I made it to the second floor, with Craig right behind me, I walked toward my room. When I opened the door, it seemed like no one had been here in ages. Clothes were everywhere on the floor, knick knacks were set in the certain areas they use to be in, books were piled in corners.

"Just box it all, I'll sort through it later." I said as I looked away from it all toward Craig.

Craig nodded slowly. I returned the nod and went out of the room and toward my parent's room. This took even more effort to walk to, but I made it. I opened the door and looked inside.

It looked the same as the last time I'd been in there. The bed was nicely made, everything clean. My breaths became heavy, I turned to run out of the room but Craig caught me. His hands gripped my arms, his body a shield holding be back from my destination.

"You have to do this Emma." Craig whispered. "You can't run from this one."

"Yes I can." I stated disapprovingly. "Let me pass."

I struggled to get past Craig, but he didn't move. He gripped my arms more tightly and shook me to make me look at him.

"Emma, you have to do this. I'm right here with you okay? You can do this." Craig soothed.

I sighed in surrender. "I can do this."

Craig nodded, releasing my arms from his grip. I slowly turned around toward the room once more. I walked further into the room and looked toward my mom's dresser. A family picture of the three of us was in a frame. I picked it up and hugged it to my chest. I carried it with me around the room; I took everything in, trying as hard as I could to store it in my mind.

I journeyed over to their closet and pulled out a box full of albums. Most were old high school albums; there was one album full of my childhood pictures with my Mom. The very last one was unfinished; it was full of pictures from when it was the three of us. I placed the picture I had been carrying around and placed it in the box. Along with that I added one of my mom's very old band shirts and one of Snake's old jackets. I picked up the box and carried it down the stairs and out to the car, where I stayed, hugging the box til we left.

Okay Everyone. No I know you guys see something going on. So. I need votes from you guys. Cremma or Spemma?


	5. Now or Never

I lay, spread across my bed Saturday night. I had just gotten off work from working all day. I never really minded working all the time, it kept my mind busy from wandering to places where I'd rather not re-visit. My door opened and Craig poked his head in.

"Can I come in?" Craig asked, a smile spread across his face.

"It hasn't stopped you before." I said with a chuckle.

Craig stepped in all the way. He was dressed differently then normal. He wore a tight black shirt and tight pants. I lifted an eyebrow and began to laugh.

"Oh my God." I said between laughs. "What on earth are you wearing?"

"Craig looked down at his attire and shrugged. "A shirt and pants?"

"You never wear tight clothes. What brought this on?" I asked as I sat up on my bed.

"Well, for your information." Craig began as he headed toward my dresser and began looking through them.

"Hey, hey, hey!" I leaped off the bed and closed the drawer he was about to open. "You don't know which drawers you are opening!"

Craig blushed. "As I was saying. I'm going to a rave tonight, and so are you."

"Excuse me? And whose idea was this?" I asked shutting a drawer Craig was about to open.

"Hmmm. Mine." Craig said as he pushed me out of the way.

He came upon my sleek denim skirt. "This will do."

He threw the skirt at me and opened another drawer.

"Okay, you can't decide what I'm doing tonight." I stated as I placed the skirt on my bed.

"Well." Craig began, throwing a blue tank top at me. "I'm not going to let you sit in your room all weekend. You need some fun."

"Your definition of fun is a bit more different then mine Craig." I stated with agitation.

"Come on Em, get out of the house! Well the garage, but that's not the point. I swear you'll have fun." Craig pleaded.

I sighed as I looked at Craig's puppy dog eyes. I shook my head. "Fine!"

Craig smiled with victory. "Yes! Now get ready, they'll be here in ten minutes."

"They?" I questioned.

I looked down at the outfit Craig had picked out. "And since when did you know how to pick out an outfit?"

Fifteen minutes later I sat in the passenger seat of Craig's car with Paige and Marco in the backseat. Craig had the radio blasting, they all sang along, except for me. I don't know how I let Craig get me into this; going to raves wasn't exactly on the top of my favorite things to do. When the song ended, Craig turned the radio down.

"Come on Em." Craig said excitedly as he touched my knee. "Have some fun!"

I couldn't help but feel a lightening bolt go through me at his touch. Something seemed so different; Craig's done stuff like that since as long as I could remember. But just the way he kept his hand there longer then usual, made the electricity intense.

"I'm doing my best." I said quickly.

"Once we get to the rave Em, you'll forget everything!" Paige stated enthusiastically. "All the hot guys there will want to dance with you."

I peered over at Craig; his expression had changed from a smile into an irritated look.

"Yeah, right." I said sarcastically.

"Oh, don't doubt it Em." Marco interceded. "If I was straight, I'd be going after you right about now."

I tried to hold my laughter in but it broke out. Marco had that way of making me laugh when Craig couldn't.

"He's right Em." Paige said with a smile. "Those toned legs of yours would catch any guy's eye."

"Okay, now you guys are going a bit too far." I stated. "I don't look that good."

Marco and Paige stared at me from the back seat. "Bullshit!" They said in unison.

I rolled my eyes and giggled. I looked over toward Craig, who seemed to have gotten his smile back. We came up to an abandoned warehouse where cars were parked everywhere. I could see flashing colored lights reflect onto the windows, the beat of the music shook the ground as I stepped out onto the pavement.

"Let's rave!" Paige shouted as she and Marco led the way, their arms linked together.

Craig and I followed slowly behind.

"Starting to feel better yet?" Craig asked.

I nodded. "I'm getting there."

When we entered, the music deafened my ears, the techno beat made everyone go crazy. Marco and Paige had already started dancing. As guys past by, I could feel their eyes on me. I knew Paige was right, but I didn't like that she was. I cowered near Craig, my knees began to shake. Craig noticed.

"Are you alright?" Craig asked. "Do you need to sit down?"

I thought about it. Would I ever be able to enjoy anything again? Here I was at a sweet rave and I couldn't even allow myself to at least try and enjoy myself like I always did. I looked up at Craig. His brown eyes were warm, but filled with worry. I couldn't disappoint him, he was trying so hard to help me, and I wouldn't let him down. I would have fun.

"No." I said as I shook my head. "Let's dance?"

A smile spread across Craig's face. "Alright."

He led me to the dance floor and we began to dance. I swayed my hips back and forth, trying to keep them swaying to the beat. My hands went above my head as I twirled around in a circle. I caught a glimpse of Craig's face; he was enjoying himself, as I knew I would be too. He took my hand and pulled me closer to him. We were not even a foot away from each other, which wasn't awkward. I didn't mind being close to Craig, it felt nice in a way.

But as the songs kept changing and time went by, it got into some unfamiliar territory. Craig was even closer to me now; I could feel heat as it came off his body and hit mine. He was close behind me, our hips swayed in sync; sweat soaked us and everyone around us. I felt like I was high, weightless, and light headed. Although it felt good to be forgetting about everything, something didn't seem right. I felt Craig's hot breath in my ear. That's when it hit me.

Am I falling for Craig?

Or is it something else?


	6. Attack

I snapped out of my trance and stopped dancing. It took Craig a minute to realize I had stopped, but he came around to look me in the face.

"Are you okay? Did I--?" Craig began.

"I just need to get some air." I stated as I pushed past him.

I went into the crowd; hot bodies were hitting me from every direction. I pushed and shimmed through people dancing til I found the door. I pushed it open and a walked outside. The night air felt cool as it fell over my body, went into my lungs, and made me get the chills. It was a rather cool summer night, just the way I wanted it. I rubbed my temples as I tried to shake off the light headedness.

I didn't know what I thought anymore. Everything crossed my mind all at once. What was I feeling? Some kind of liking toward Craig? Guilt? I had a feeling it might have been both. Was I only having these feelings so I would forget about my parents? I felt a wave of nausea rush through me at the thought.

The door opened and closed, I could hear high heels click against the pavement. Just then I keeled over and puked.

"Oh Hun." Paige said sympathetically as she rushed over to my side.

She pulled back my hair as I puked again. "The heat got to you huh?"

I shook my head. "Not just the heat."

My knees buckled and I fell to the pavement, luckily, Paige went down with me before she could decapitate me. She seemed puzzled. I then began to dry heave for a few moments. After a few minutes, the nausea was beginning to fade. We both sat down on the pavement.

"I saw you with Craig." Paige smiled. "You looked like you were having fun."

I looked away from her. "Yeah."

"Okay, what's wrong?" Paige asked getting irritated.

I trusted Paige, with almost anything.

"I'm not sure." I began.

We were quiet for a moment.

"You like Craig don't you?" Paige asked. "That's why you wigged out in there and came out here."

"I didn't wig out." I lied. I waited a moment. "You saw?"

Paige nodded. "I knew something was wrong so I followed."

I nodded in understanding. "I don't know how I feel. It might just be feelings to just make me forget about my parents."

Nausea hit me again. Why did I have to bring this up tonight?

"I think it's the real deal Em." Paige stated as she patted my knee. "They're definitely not cover up feelings."

I looked at Paige. She normally told it like it was, why not believe her?

"Don't say anything to anyone Paige." I said softly. "I just want time."

Paige nodded. "Cross my heart."

She did the gesture and smiled at me. The door opened, Marco and Craig walked out. They spotted us and walked over. Both their eyes looked over at my mess and then back at us.

"Heat got to you?" Marco guessed, helping us both up off the pavement.

"Yeah, just a little bit." I said nonchalantly. "No big deal."

I peered over at Craig for a moment. His face seemed blank, no expression I could decipher. He looked down at the ground.

"How about we just head out?" Paige asked. "It's getting late."

Marco looked at his watch and gave Paige a puzzled look. I looked over at Paige, who gave Marco a glare and gestured toward me with her head. She wrapped her arm around my waist.

"Em and I are totally exhausted from all that dancing! I practically feel like I'm going to collapse!" Paige stated with a little too much enthusiasm.

Marco got the hint. "Uhh, yeah definitely. We should go."

We all looked toward Craig for his consent.

"Sure." He said quietly.

Paige and I led the way to Craig's car.

"Thanks." I whispered. "I owe you."

"You don't owe me anything." Paige whispered back. "You've helped me out so many times; it's about time I owe you."

We both smiled at each other and continued to walk toward Craig's car.

The ride home was very quiet. The only sound was the beat of the music that came from the speakers and Paige and Marco, who mumbled in the back seat. I had the window opened partly, the cool air made the nausea weaken in my stomach. We arrived back at our house; we all got out and exchanged glances. Paige came up to me and hugged me.

"We'll definitely let you know ahead of time next time." Paige said as she giggled.

I hugged her back and then hugged Marco.

"You'll figure everything out." Marco whispered.

I knew she would tell somebody. I shot Paige a glare who only grinned sheepishly. They both waved and got into Paige's car. Craig and I watched them drive off, leaving us to enjoy an awkward silence.

Craig cleared his throat. "Well, night."

Craig started for the front door. I decided that maybe I should give him some kind of explanation.

"Craig." I said automatically. He turned to look at me. "I'm really glad I went tonight, for the most part."

Craig looked at me bewildered. "You could have fooled me."

It was my turn to give him the same look. "I did have a fun time, and I did forget everything for a little while. But then it all came back in a rush."

Craig walked over to me. "So you didn't leave me in the middle of the dance floor because I did something?"

I bite my lip. I didn't know how to answer that one. Craig looked at me with curiosity.

"Not technically." I stated in a whisper. "I mean you were in a way a part of it but, it was me basically. I'm not making sense at all."

I took a few breaths, feeling the cool air as it went into my lungs. Craig didn't say anything; he only stared at me, probably to continue my explanation. But nothing came, what could I say when I was confused with everything? I didn't think he would ask that question and I really wished he hadn't. I finally got some thing to come out of my mouth.

"I can't explain." I stated quickly, as I started toward the side garage door.

At first I could only hear my footsteps, but then I heard footsteps behind me.

"Em, wait a sec." Craig said as he followed after me.

I walked faster toward the door. When I reached it, I took out my keys and began to unlock the door. As I was about to turn the key, Craig turned me around to face him. I cowered against the door as he stepped closer.

"Em, talk to me." Craig said. "You can't leave me hanging here."

"Well I'm hanging just a little bit over here too." I spat. "This isn't exactly the conversation I wanted to get into tonight. But then you just asked that damn question."

"Oh and it's so painful for you to just answer a stupid question." Craig shot back.

"As a matter a fact it is!" I exclaimed. "I can't help it that I'm so confused on everything right now! And I would think that you would understand that!"

"It's not that hard to answer Emma! I either did something or I didn't!" Craig fumed.

"You didn't do anything! It's what you do to me!" I cried.

"You're so--." He stopped, taken aback by my words. "What?"

I shook my head, tears formed in my eyes. "I can't do this."

I turned and unlocked my door, this time Craig didn't stop me. I opened my door and closed it quickly, leaving Craig in the darkness.

What did I just do?

**_Alright. I have two more chapters that I had previously wrote before I posted this story on here. No couple has won yet, I'll tell you that now. I hope you enjoy. I'm trying to come up with more ideas so I can write more chapters. I'm in progress of writing Chapter 9._**


	7. There For You

I didn't sleep that night. I tossed and turned all night as I tried to fall asleep. Before I knew it, eight a.m. Sunday morning had arrived. Light shined in through my tiny windows. I thanked god that I didn't live in the house. I got up and rubbed my eyes, they dragged from lack of sleep. I walked over to my dresser and grabbed a white tank top and khaki capris out of it. I grabbed my makeup bag and undergarments and placed them in a tote bag. I pulled my hair back in a ponytail and walked out the door. I needed a shower and I wasn't going to go into the house to get one. I didn't even care if anyone saw me in my pajama shorts and tank top. I tried to think of whose house was closest, it took a few minutes to think, but I came up with the answer. When I arrived at my destination and knocked, it took a few minutes for someone to answer. When Spinner opened his door, he gave me a puzzled look. 

"Em. It's eight fifteen." Spinner had been sleeping, it was easy to tell. "You look like shit."

I sighed. "Can I use your shower?"

Spinner looked at me confused. "Uhh. I thought Joey's owned one?"

I rolled my eyes. "He does. I just can't go into the house."

Spinner folded his arms over his chest. "Are you in trouble?"

"No, I just—can I please just use your shower?"

Spinner rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure."

When I was done with my shower, I took the towel that was on my head off and began to comb my hair. Spinner appeared in the doorway and leaned against the doorframe. He had also gotten dressed in jeans and a green t-shirt.

"What's going on Em?" Spinner asked.

I continued to comb my hair. "It's nothing."

Spin rolled his eyes. "You come to my house at eight fifteen this morning for a shower, in which your own home has a shower that could be used."

I didn't say anything and stopped combing my hair.

"Em, you can tell me."

"I'm just--." I paused. "Trying to avoid someone."

"Craig?" Spin asked.

I closed my eyes and nodded.

"What happened?" Spin asked a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said as I grabbed the hair dryer and began to dry my hair.

Spin stared at me, the way he always did when he was starting to get moody. He took the hair dryer from my hand and turned it off.

"Did he hurt you?" Spin asked in an angry tone.

"No, of course not!" I exclaimed.

"Then why would you be avoiding him?" Spin asked. "If he didn't hurt you then what did he do?"

I didn't say anything, why did I have to talk so much. Probably some gene that came from my mother to make me like this. Damn it. My thoughts always journeyed back to this! Spin touched my arm gently; I felt electricity pulse through me. What the hell?

"Em, you can talk to me. You know that." Spin said softly. "I'm always here for you."

I looked into his eyes, worry filled them. Why was this happening? I looked away quickly.

"I should be getting home." I said quickly. "Thanks for letting me use your shower."

I gathered up my things and walked past him.

I practically ran down the stairs and out the door before Spinner could say anything. I ran down the sidewalk toward my house. Nausea was coming back and I had to fight it back to not puke all over the sidewalk.

Awhile later I was in the kitchen for dinner, Joey ate a grilled cheese, while Angela ate hers next to me. I hadn't touched mine at all, I still felt a bit sick to my stomach. Joey looked up from his dinner to look at me.

"You look like tired Em. Didn't get much sleep?" Joey asked.

I sighed. "Not one bit."

We all heard a sort of galloping noise coming from the stairs. We looked over to see Craig coming down the stairs. He seemed a lot happier then last night.

"Hey Joey the band's having practice, I'll be back later." Craig stated walking toward the kitchen. When he saw me, his smile dropped to a blank expression.

"Alright." Joey said as he took a bite of his grilled cheese.

Craig grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and took a bite. "You want to come Em?"

I looked up from my sandwich toward him, I didn't expect an invitation. I would have to be in the same room as Spinner and Craig for hours. Chance it? Hell. Nothing could be worse. Right?

"Sure." I said slowly. I had to be in the same room with him sometime, might as well get it over with.

Craig smiled and we both walked out the front door. It felt awkward, and not in a good way. We walked down the sidewalk; I was surprised we didn't take his car. We would probably be going to Marco's, since it was a little farther then Spinner's.

"I must have missed you today." Craig said, breaking the silence.

I looked at him curiously. He smiled.

"I got up a little earlier this morning, about the time you get up, and you weren't hogging the bathroom. I checked your bedroom and you weren't there either. It seems like I haven't seen you all day."

"I don't hog the bathroom." I said confounded.

Craig laughed. "Yeah, you do. Every time I have to go to the bathroom, guess who's in there?"

I rolled my eyes. "That's a bunch of bullshit."

We shared a few giggles but then we were quiet again.

"So where were you?" Craig asked.

I paused before answering. "I went out, I couldn't sleep."

"You're lying. You suck at lying." Craig accused.

"No I really didn't sleep at all last night."

"Neither did I." Craig admitted softly.

I looked toward Craig's face, who was looking back at me. He had bags under his eyes, just like mine.

"You're not kidding." I joked.

"Were you trying to avoid me?" He asked quickly.

I bite my lip. "No I---."

"Liar!" Craig exclaimed.

"Fine! I was trying to avoid you!" I shouted. "Happy now?"

I figured this would have happened. I should have said no to this outing in the first place.

"I'm just going back home." I stated as I turned around.

I began to walk the opposite direction, but then Craig grabbed my hand. I stopped as I felt a high bolt of lightening go through me. Damn it. I turned to look at Craig.

"I'm sorry." Craig said sympathetically. "I want you to come watch the band, I'll stop talking if that's what it takes for you to come."

I could feel my face go blank. The sound of my cell phone interrupted my thoughts. I grabbed it out of my pocket and answered it. "Hello?"

"Emma!" Paige screeched into the phone. "I need you to come to my house, now!"

I had the phone away from my ear she was screaming so loudly. "I'm kind of busy right n--."

"Emma, please! I'm begging you!" Paige pleaded.

I looked toward Craig, who only shrugged.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." I hung up the phone.

"Sounds like a big girl emergency." Craig joked.

I replayed Paige's pleading in my head, it seemed like it meant more then a clothing crisis. I began to worry. "I'm sorry Craig, next practice?"

Craig nodded and smiled. "We're making that a deal right?"

"Deal." I said, a grin spread across my face.

It seemed everything between Craig and I was almost solved for the most part to where I can actually be in the same room with him, but Paige and Spinner on the other hand, I'm not so sure.

**_Okay. So I only have one more chapter that is pre-written. I'm not doing so well with trying to come up with more ideas. Sorry for the cliff hanger by the way. But it makes you think doesn't it? I'm trying my hardest to come up with chapters. So if there is any delay, I'll say I'm sorry right now._**


	8. Learning To Fall

When I arrived in Paige's room, I had let myself into her house of course, since her parents were never home anyway, she was pacing. I knocked on her door, which snapped her out of her trance. She rushed over to me and hugged me.

"Oh my god, I thought I was going to have a panic attack." Paige stated quickly, hugging me tighter.

I pulled away to look at her. She was scared, but of what?

"Okay, what's going on?" I asked as I sat down on her bed.

She began to pace in front of me. "Okay, you promise not to freak out on me?"

"Why would I--." I began but I was interrupted.

"Okay, well I took a look at my calendar right? Well I noticed that I haven't had my period this month, or last month--." Paige paused.

I could feel the color drain from my face. She couldn't be--.

"I mean, I miss periods all the time, but never two months in a row." Paige began to massage her temples with her index fingers. "With spirit squad and school, stress just overwhelms me. But I've never been this late before Em."

We both didn't say anything for awhile, who knew what to say?

"Have you taken a test?" I asked rigidly.

Paige shook her head. "Not yet, I wanted moral support when I took one."

"So you called me?" I asked angered. "The one person that's--."

"Emma. I know, but I thought I could trust you the most with this, that maybe you might understand."

I shook my head. "You can trust me, but you could possibly be pregnant Paige. Think about that."

"I know, and I feel down right horrible. "Paige admitted saddened. "Can you please go with me to go get a test?"

I sighed and looked away from her. "Yeah."

Paige and I drove to the nearest drug store. When we entered, it seemed vacant. We walked down the isle and found them. Pregnancy tests.

"Which one?" Paige asked as we looked at the multiple boxes of them.

I picked up one and handed it to her. "Does it matter?"

Paige sighed and walked up to the cash register. I met her by the door and we walked out. When we got back to her house, she slowly went into her bathroom. I went into her room and waited. She came back a few minutes later with the stick in her hand.

"It says we have to wait two minutes." Paige stated, placing the stick on her dresser.

She walked back over to me and sat down next to me, placing the box next to her. I could feel her shaking, nervous as hell. How could she be so irresponsible? She could possibly be pregnant! I thought out of everyone I knew, she would be the most responsible when it came to these things. Hell, that hypothesis just went down the toilet. I was trying to be supportive, but it was so hard, totally against my values. I knew I had to be, Paige and I had gotten so much closer and she trusted me with this. I knew I would grow to be supportive, I mean my mom did have me in high school.

I looked over toward Paige, who had been watching the clock. I placed my head in my hands.

"Two minutes." She stated, looking toward me.

I looked toward her leaving my head on one hand and grabbed her hand with the other. I squeezed it gently.

"No matter what that stick says, you won't hate me will you?" Paige asked quietly.

I bite my lip. "I could never hate you, I might be disappointed but, I wouldn't hate you."

Paige's eyes began to water. She stood up and walked slowly toward her dresser and picked up the stick. I watched her face go blank. I picked up the box and looked at it.

"Minus or plus?" I asked quickly.

She looked up from the test, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks. "Plus."

I stayed with Paige that night. I was afraid she would go into hysterics if I tried to leave. But I didn't mind staying, we hadn't had a girl time since, well, I couldn't remember. We didn't say much, we lied down on her bed, looking up at her ceiling. We had ice cream, which I had found in the back of Paige's freezer. We were just scrapping out the rest of the ice cream from its container before Paige said something. She licked her spoon.

"How does ice cream cure everything?" Paige asked, a grin was actually on her face.

I decided not to burst her bubble with a sly comment. "Sugar possibly."

"Thanks for staying with me Em." Paige said, lying back down.

"No problem." I said with a grin.

We were quiet for a few moments. The question I wanted to ask her all this time was right on the tip of my tongue, but I was afraid to ask.

"Hey Paige." I began. "Can I ask you something?"

Paige looked at me. "Sure, go ahead."

I paused for a few moments. "Who's the father?"

Paige's lips were pursed. "I've only done it with one person Em, I'm sure you could guess."

I hadn't thought about that. "Spinner?"

Paige nodded. "Surprise huh? Who knew Spinner would be a father?"

I felt the color drain from my face.

"Em? Are you okay? You look a little pale."

I nodded. "Are you going to tell him?"

Paige shrugged. "Probably, but, I don't know."

If I ever thought there was a chance with Spinner, it was ruined. "Why not?"

"Em, hello! It's Spinner. Could you actually see him trying to provide for a baby?" Paige asked as she got up. "I'll be right back, gotta pee."

My mind began to fill with thoughts. Paige and Spinner had broken up almost 3 months ago. I winced at the thought of Paige actually telling Spinner her news. He would die! I wasn't looking forward to work the next morning, I would have to keep the news to myself. Paige walked back into the room.

"You need to tell him Paige." I stated quickly.

She looked at me a little puzzled. "Okay, okay. I will, I will."

I sighed in relief. "Okay, because I thought you were actually being serious about not telling him."

Paige shrugged. "It was a thought, but I knew you would make me tell him anyway. Plus when I get bigger." She winced at the thought. "He would definitely know."

Something just came to my attention. "Wait, you're going to keep it?"

Paige lifted an eyebrow. "Uhh, yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well--I." I paused. "I didn't think you would."

Paige smiled. "I might be Party Paige but I know when to take some responsibility. Plus I've watched those shows when the mom of the baby says she's going to put the baby up for adoption and then end up not because they see the little thing. Plus an abortion was definitely not going to happen"

I smiled at her. "I'm really proud of you for that Paige."

"Yeah, I know." She said.

**_I'm soooooo sorry! I've been really swamped lately with school and other stuff going on in my life! Please Enjoy! I'm working on the next chapter!_**


	9. Breathe

**_Just to let everyone know. Jimmy was never paralyzed._**

As Paige and I watched the band perform one of their songs in Marco's basement, I could feel two pairs of eyes on me. One pair belonged to Craig, the other was Spinner's. No they didn't stare at me the entire time; they had to look down at their instruments a few times during the process. Paige was beginning to get nervous. She had decided to come to the band's practice so she could talk to Spinner, which made him very uncomfortable to see her there. I could tell that Paige was uncomfortable as well; she looked down at her lap the whole time. When the band finished playing, Craig and Spinner both smiled at me, which I returned. Paige and I clapped.

"You guys are excellent." I approved.

"Yeah, very good." Paige stated awkwardly.

Jimmy, Marco, and Craig all removed their guitar like instruments and placed them in their cases. Spinner just sat on his stool and placed his sticks on the floor.

"Man. I'm starving." Jimmy stated. "Got any food?"

Marco laughed. "Of course. Who do you think I'd be if I didn't have food for the guys? And ladies of course."

We all laughed and began to head upstairs. Paige, Spin, and I were the last to walk toward the stairs.

"Spin? Can I talk to you for a second?" Paige asked quickly.

Spin turned and looked at her puzzled. "Sure?"

I stood close to the stairs, making sure Paige went through with it.

"You might want to sit down." Paige said motioning toward the couch.

They both sat down. I could tell Spin didn't know what was coming at all.

"Spin, you know how we--." She paused. "'Did it' a few months ago?"

Spin nodded as he turned red in the face. "Your point?"

"Well, umm." Paige paused again. "I'm pregnant."

I watched Paige's face go to relief but then back to worry. Spinner's face was blank, expressionless, and pale.

Spin shook his head. "You can't be. We used--."

Spinner thought for a moment. His face went even paler and he put his face in his hands. "Shit."

"You're telling me you didn't use protection?" Paige accused.

"I thought you were on the pill." Spin shot back. "My mistake."

"Damn right! You're such an idiot!" Paige said angered. "I thought the condom somehow broke."

Spin shook his head. "Did you learn anything from Dr. Sally?"

Paige rolled her eyes. "You are so irresponsible! Because of your mistake, I now have an embryo in me!"

Spin's face shot up from his hands to glare back at her. "You're blaming this all on me? You didn't exactly take much responsibility either! You weren't exactly telling me to slow down either!"

I felt a pang in my stomach, not a good pang either.

"Well maybe you're the one that didn't learn from Dr. Sally! No glove, no love!" Paige yelled back.

They both glared at each other for a little while. The tension was ridiculous. Spin spoke first.

"Are you keeping it?" Spin asked quietly.

Paige heaved a sigh. "Yes."

Spin went speechless again. He rubbed the back of his head with his hand. "I guess that means I'll be working everyday this summer. And I'll have to find a second job"

Paige frowned. "Well, I'm going to look for a job too, and then we won't have to drop out. We'll have so much money saved up for this."

Spin nodded. "Hopefully."

I was now sitting on the stairs, waiting for them to speak.

"Does this mean we have to get back together?" Spin asked.

I felt my heart as it sank down toward my hurting stomach. I wasn't sure what the response would be. I was now shaking. My breathing was slowing down.

Paige bit her lip. "I don't think so, unless you would want to? If you think it's the right thing to do."

I could feel beads of sweat roll down my forehead. My chances were definitely gone.

"We could." Spin said. "But it's up to you, it is our baby."

A small grin crept onto Paige's face. "We'll see how it goes."

Paige placed her hand on top of Spinner's. That was all I could take, I quietly got up and went upstairs. It felt like I couldn't breathe, panic attack maybe? As I made it to the top step, the guy's were about to head down with their junk food. I nearly knocked over the plate of nachos that Marco was holding.

"Slow it down there speedy." Marco joked.

"Sorry, sorry." I stammered as I fled down the hall.

"Em?" Craig asked panicked. "Where are you going?"

He gave Jimmy what he had been holding and jogged after me. I opened the front door and walked out. It had gotten late, the sun had nearly gone down, and the temperature was dropping a little. I sat down on the first step and looked up at the sky. I started to take little breathes, trying to return back to my normal breathing. Craig came out, shutting the door behind him. He walked down the steps and then sat next to me.

"Are you okay?" Craig asked gently. "You rushed out pretty qui--."

"Craig, just give me a few minutes before the questions, okay?" I asked

He nodded. "Alright."

We both just sat there on Marco's concrete steps for a little while. We both leaned back on the steps to get a better look at the sky, it wasn't exactly comfortable, but it was peaceful. Craig leaned up to look at my face.

"Can I ask now?" Craig asked a grin on his face.

I smiled slightly. "It's nothing, I just felt a little light headed."

"Light headed? I don't think anyone can run that fast out a door when they are light headed." Craig chuckled. "Now tell me the real truth."

I sighed. "It's hard to explain."

"Try me." Craig said scooting closer to me.

He was practically hovering over me. His brown eyes looked down at me, with an emotion I couldn't figure out. Craig looks at me all the time, but the way he was looking at me now, seemed so much more different. It made me melt on the inside. And something went through me to make this next move.

I leaned up and kissed him, gently, on the lips. Electricity ran through my veins as our lips touched. They felt soft and warm against mine. It caught him by surprise, which I was expecting. I pulled away to look at him for a response. It was definitely full of surprise.

"Sorry, I shouldn't--." I began to say but I was interrupted by Craig's lips being pressed against mine.

I knew he had wanted to kiss me. But why was I doing this? Was I just really upset about the whole Spinner and Paige thing and decided to just go for Craig as pay back? Or was I really doing it because I knew Craig was the one I really wanted?

**_I hope you guys liked it. R&R!_**


	10. Stop and Stare

My thoughts were interrupted by the front door opening. Craig broke our kiss and scooted away.

"What's going on out here you two?" Marco chuckled.

When I leaned up on my elbows and looked behind me, Marco and Jimmy were standing on the top step. I didn't know what to say, truth or lie?

"Just making sure Em's okay." Craig stated as he looked at me.

My lips were pursed now. I guess he had decided.

"Yeah, I was feeling light headed, needed some air." I stated as I looked at them.

Marco and Jimmy both grinned.

"Sure." They said in unison.

There was a silence for a few moments.

"Well, Paige and Spin are down stairs, talking about baby." Jimmy stated.

I snapped my neck toward them. "You know?"

They both nodded. "Spin let it slip, Paige nearly killed him."

I nodded. "Well I should be getting home, I have to work tomorrow."

I stood up, and so did Craig.

"Yeah." Craig said. "I should be going to."

Marco and Jimmy eyed us both suspiciously.

"Yeah, sure." Jimmy said with sarcasm. "And I have to go ride a horse."

Jimmy turned and walked back into the house. Marco waved goodbye and went inside too. Craig and I stood in silence.

"Nice move." I stated. "They aren't suspicious at all now."

I turned and started to walk down toward the sidewalk. Craig followed at my side.

"They were suspicious even before I said anything." Craig stated.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, you just made it worse."

We were silent.

"So what was that?" Craig asked in wonderment.

"What was what?" I asked. "That was Jimmy and Marco being themselves."

"No, what made you--." Craig paused. "Do that?"

He asked the very question I didn't know how to answer. Damn.

"I just---." I paused for a moment. "There was an opportunity and I took it, I guess?"

Craig shoved his hands into his pockets. "So you wanted to kiss me?"

I looked toward him; he had a huge grin on his face. I fought back a smile.

"You could say that." I stated biting my lip.

"I knew it!" Craig stated in excitement. "I knew you wanted to kiss me!"

"Why else would I have done it?" I asked in embarrassment.

"Maybe because I'm so charming." Craig said with a smile.

"You're such a cocky asshole, has anyone ever told you that?" I asked.

"Probably, but thank you for reminding me." Craig said with a chuckle.

I laughed. "But what about you? You didn't kiss me a back just because I'm so 'charming' now did you?"

"Maybe." Craig said with a laugh. "But also because I've been waiting to do that, I've just been chickening out of it."

I could feel my cheeks get hot. Something that didn't happen very often.

"You're blushing!" Craig stated excitedly. "I, Craig Manning, just made Emma Nelson blush!"

"Get over yourself Manning." I said as I pushed him to the side, making him stumble onto the ground.

He gave out an "hmpf!" and stayed on the ground.

"Come on Craig, get up." I said as I kept on walking.

"I think I broke something. Oh my legs!" Craig stated over dramatically.

I stopped and turned to look at him, lying in the grass of some person's lawn. I walked back over to him and outstretched a hand. He leaned up and took it, and when I tried to pull him up, he pulled me downward. I came crashing down on top of him.

"You're so slick Manning." I stated with a giggle.

"You 'fell' for it Nelson." Craig chuckled.

We both started to laugh as we looked at each other. I could hear the footsteps of people passing by and staring, but for some reason, I didn't care. I didn't mind if they saw us. I bite my lip as I looked down at Craig. As I began to get off him, he pulled me back down on top of him.

"Craig come on." I giggled.

Before I could giggle more, Craig leaned up and kissed me on the lips. My body began to relax into his arms as our lips parted and moved together. I was the first to pull away.

"You're a crazy one Manning." I stated as I got off him and brushed myself off.

Craig stood up and did the same. "But charming."

I walked into the Dot the next morning; Spin was serving a business man some french toast. When he looked up, he saw me and waved. I gave a little wave and walked to the counter. I grabbed an apron from behind the counter and began to tie it around my waist. By that time, Spinner was on the other side of the counter.

"You left without saying bye yesterday." Spin stated in somewhat of a sad tone.

I looked at him. "I needed some air, and then Craig and I walked home."

Spinner nodded. "Paige told me you were the first to know."

"Know about what?" I asked grabbing a note pad and placing it in the pocket of my apron.

"You know what." Spin said agitated.

"Why are you getting all angry? You were all happy yesterday about it." I shot back.

"I was putting on a good face for Paige." Spin said.

"So you lied to her? That's even better Spin." I stated.

"Look, I'm not all that happy about this; I wasn't planning on working all summer."

"Well whose fault is that?" I snapped.

Spin's hands went into fists. "If I could take it all back I would, you have no idea."

We were quiet for a moment. Putting on an act for Paige wasn't exactly the best idea, but if he wanted to screw up more, I wasn't going to stop him. He was going to be a father, why not let him screw it up more? I didn't care what he did, me and Craig's friendship has changed into something else. Or did I actually care?


End file.
